Gooses
by Shadowfall
Summary: Other of my pointless fics. What happens when the pilots go to the park and Duo spots a flock of geese? Read and find out. (Stupid summary, ne?)


__

Gooses

By: Shadowfall

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or any of its characters.

~~~

"No! No! No! I absolutely refuse!" Wufei shouted.

"Come on Wufei. Just this once?" Duo begged.

"Absolutely not!"

"Please?" Duo whined.

"NO!"

"Dou, he already said no." Quatre said.

"So? It's not fair. It would be just this once." Duo pouted.

At the moment, the Gundam pilots were at the park because there was supposed to be a band playing that Quatre had wanted to see. The concert had been canceled because the lead had been found running around a nearby park, very drunk and naked. The band had been so embarrassed by the leads actions, that it had canceled all of its performances. So the pilots had some extra time on their hands and had decided to walk around and relax. That didn't last for long with Duo around. He had discovered a flock of geese near one of the ponds and wanted to go feed them. All the other pilots had agreed but Wufei, as usual, didn't. Especially when it had anything to do with Duo.

"I don't want to!" Wufei yelled.

"Are you afraid of them?" Duo said, smirking. :You're so going against going over there, I'd think you're afraid."

"Injustice! I am not afraid of some bird! I'll show you!" Wufei ranted, turning and storming toward the geese. Duo started grinning ear to ear. The other pilots noticed this and became alarmed. Well, Quatre was alarmed. Trowa and Heero looked slightly amused.

"Duo? What did you say to get Wufei to go over there?" Heero asked.

"I told him it looked as if he was afraid of the geese." Duo explained.

"Uh oh. Duo, I think you went overboard in saying that." Quatre said.

At that moment, yells and squawks could be heard in the distance. They all turned around to see Wufei getting chased by the flock of geese.

"Injustice!! You stupid birds! Get away!!" Wufei shrieked.

Out of all the pilots, Trowa was the only one not laughing outright, but was still chuckling quietly. The sight of Wufei getting chased by geese had even the normally unemotional Heero snickering. Duo was laughing so hard he couldn't stay standing up. Quatre looked torn between helping Wufei and joining Duo on the ground laughing.

Suddenly, Wufei went tearing past the pilots with a flock of very pissed off geese after him. The guys had no clue what Wufei had done to piss the geese off so much, but whatever he had done, they chased him clear out of sight.

When the pilots gained their composure somewhat, they headed home. Heero ended up carrying Duo home because he had exhausted himself laughing on the ground so much, of all things. (^.^)

** 

Back at home, Wufei had still not shown up. It was getting late and the pilots were starting to worry. They were just about to go out and search for Wufei when there was a knock on the door. It was Wufei.

"Where have you been Wufei?" Quatre asked.

"I've been to London to see the Queen.*" Duo whispered. Heero elbowed him in the ribs.

"I've been at the hospital." Wufei answered. He looked a little too calm than what the others would have expected.

"Are you alright?" Trowa asked.**

"Yes. The doctor gave me some sedatives."

"Poor Wuffie. Had to get bandaged up 'cause he got chased by a few feather balls." Duo teased. He then proceeded to do an impression of a goose running around wildly flapping it's wings and squawking like mad.

"MAXWELL!!!!" It seemed the sedatives had already worn off and Wufei turned into the old Wufei. "Do you know how embarrassing is was trying to explain that I got attacked by BIRDS!?! THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT, YOU BRAIDED BAKA!!" Wufei shouted, pulling out his katana. "I'M GONNA KILL YOU!!!"

"Yipe! Help!!" Duo yelped, before scrambling away with a very pissed off Wufei at his heels. Wufei shouting curses and Duo shrieking for help. (Seem familiar in any way. ^^;;)

"When will Duo learn to keep his mouth shut?" Heero snickered.

"Probably never." Trowa replied. ***

~Fin~

A/N; And yet another pointless Wufei/Duo fic. And another crappy ending too. :p

Well, this fic had been just an idea since sometime last year and has been sitting in my notebook for almost a month. ^^; I finally got around to typing and posting it.

*For those who don't recognize this, it's an old story rhyme. Goes something like this.

__

Pussy cat, Pussy cat. Where have you been?

I've been to London to see the Queen.

Pussy cat, Pussy cat. What did you do there?

I chased a little mouse under her chair.

That was how I learned it. It just showed up while I was writing the fic and I figured it a very Duo-like thing to say.

**I got Trowa to talk.

***And again. ^^;;

Remember to review. Ja minna.


End file.
